


恋上普拉提 番外1.5

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 7





	恋上普拉提 番外1.5

番外 1.5 小金先生的鲶鱼效应

自己的小娇妻在酒店里，李赫宰怎么会有心思跟金钟云一起吃饭聊天？但金钟云不知道，他现在心情反正是很好。熬过这个晚上，金厉旭就来了，只是想着就能够笑出声来。只见他一脸愉悦地往嘴里塞了一块烤肉，嚼了几口却发现他那个弟弟一点也没有要吃的样子。李赫宰自然是不要吃，他陪着李东海从中午一直吃到人离开，现在肚子里满满的，什么也塞不下去。更何况等一会回去了，他还要陪着人吃晚餐。

“你怎么不吃，这家烤肉不是还挺新鲜的？”金钟云问道。

“哦，我今天中午吃的多了，有点不消化。”李赫宰反应很快地答道。

“你怎么一个人吃饭胃口也能那么好？去吃的什么？”金钟云又问。

“牛肉火锅。”李赫宰一下子也编不出来，只能如实相告。

“牛肉火锅？你一个人吃牛肉火锅？！也难怪你吃撑了！店里面怕就只有你是一个人吧！”金钟云嘲笑道。

店里面的确没有一个人吃牛肉火锅的就是了，李赫宰笑笑没做声。

“哥你快吃吧，吃完我们就回酒店吧！”

“吃完散会步吧，我吃这么多会长肉的。”

“那你少吃点好了。”说完李赫宰就受到他哥筷子的一击。

李东海回到酒店美美地洗了个澡，喷了点甜甜的香水，是李赫宰喜欢的那一款。然后他就躺在床上，两腿翘着等着李赫宰回来给他送晚饭。他当然可以自己找服务生送餐，但他还是比较喜欢李赫宰的个人服务。Omega嘛，撒娇可是特权。李东海望着天花板，满意地扬起嘴角。

在李赫宰让人不舒服的眼神督促下，金钟云快速地吃完了烤肉，正准备付钱，李赫宰就朝着服务生说道，  
“帮我打包两人份烤鳗鱼。”

“嘿，李赫宰，你不是说吃不下吗？”金钟云一个眼刀飞过去。

“那我不是担心晚上会饿嘛。”李赫宰嘻皮笑脸道。

“我发现你跟李东海在一起久了就越来越不正经了，我现在想想你以前，简直觉得你是一个只会工作的面瘫机器人。”金钟云现在心情好，对于弟弟少有的撒娇也是没招，于是把卡递给服务生让人一起给刷了。只是他一点也没有想到，他买的两人份鳗鱼还附赠了一人份狗粮。

到了酒店入口，金钟云缠着李赫宰陪他散步无果，只好决定独自去散步。

“那我就在酒店后花园里走一圈好了。”

“哥，我帮你算算你今天晚上吃的卡路里。”李赫宰打开卡路里计算app就准备开始，却被金钟云给拦住了。

“好了好了，你别算了。今天正好晚饭结束得早，我去旁边公园里多转一会吧。”金钟云想想因为李赫宰没吃，今天的确吃的稍微多了一点。于是在酒店门口和李赫宰分开独自去公园去了。

“鳗鱼？海鲜类的你不是不喜欢吃嘛？”李东海拿起筷子撅着嘴说道。

“火热的夜晚开始之前不得好好滋补滋补身体。”李赫宰笑道。

李东海也有点迷糊自己是怎么吃饭吃着吃着就吃到床上去的。浴袍早就被人给褪去，身上的人一次又一次地啃咬着自己的喉结，又将吻印在锁骨。李赫宰贪婪地轻抚着李东海的皮肤，手心仿佛是热铁，将所到之处地皮肤都燃烧的通红。修长的手指顺着李东海的脊梁骨缓缓滑下，然后趁人还没注意就探入了人的身体开拓。李东海早已准备好了人的进入，李赫宰手指浅浅的抽插反而让人更得不到满足，扭着身体央求着、邀请着。仿佛是一块想要被人一口吃掉的小蛋糕。

喜甜的李赫宰自然禁不住这样的诱惑，一个挺身就滑入了人的身体，然后满足地轻叹了一口气。隔了将近一周没有品尝到的对方的身体仿佛是一个伊甸园，在曼妙的乐曲中打开、放大两人所有欲望的感官。李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子，眼睛迷蒙着轻哼，两腿圈在李赫宰的腰上，感受着体内一波接一波的刺激。一直用奶音嚷嚷着要再快一点、再深一点的李东海终于在人顶上那一点时瘫软了下去，被人转了个身毫不停歇地又继续。

金钟云一个人晃悠着晃悠着觉得有些无聊，于是就比原计划的提前了一点回到酒店。经过李赫宰的房间就听到了一阵阵不可描述的声音，金钟云笑着摇了摇头，这家伙居然自己一个人偷偷摸摸地看小电影！原来不食人间烟火的弟弟谈了恋爱也长大了呀，金钟云笑着想了想，放了一盒抽纸在李赫宰的门口。

‘看完了也要注意卫生。’

回自己房间的时候，金钟云还给李赫宰发了这样一条短信。

李赫宰的手机立马响起了短信提示，但两人正热烈着无暇顾及。生殖腔刚刚打开，李赫宰完全沉溺在那一边紧致而又柔软的禁土，深深浅浅地抽插。

“想我吗？”李赫宰的声音在极致的舒适感中变了音调，而身下的人则只剩下了用小气音嗯嗯的份。

于是两个人都不再说话，把缺失的过去的几天在疯狂中一一补回。

金钟云回到房间觉得有些无聊，便拨通了金厉旭的电话，  
“嗯，在干什么呢？”电话那边传来了自家Omega的甜甜的声音。

“在想你。”

“明天不就来了嘛。”电话那边是金厉旭偷偷已经咧到耳边的嘴角。

“明天你和东海还是下午2点到的航班吗？”

“我是，东海好像得要迟一点出发，他说他普拉提馆有点事情。看起来好像是挺忙的，今天都没看他更新ins。”

“怪不得今天李赫宰这么老实。”金钟云嘟囔道。

金厉旭听人这句嘟囔忍不住笑出声，心里想着李东海和李赫宰每次的高级操作不免也燃起了好胜心，“哎呀，我们哥哥受委屈了，明天我们就把狗粮扔到他们李氏小情侣的面前。”  
阿萨，今天被虐而不自知的金钟云不禁在心里欢呼。明天终于轮到我来虐狗了！


End file.
